GameCenter FU
Kacho...ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! GameCenter FU was a tag team consisting of the Angry Video Game Nerd and Chief Arino. Their team name was a play on the title of Arino's show "GameCenter CX" and the Nerd's penchant for foul language. They were former two-time Co-Op Champions, and as of Season 8, had competed in more matches together than any other tag team in VGCW history. The team ended officially in Season 9, when the Nerd retired from VGCW. In VGCW Season 1-2: Press Start These two met first as foes in a ten-minute Iron Man match that the AVGN prevailed 1-0 in. The match saw both competitors take some ridiculous risks and each earned the other's respect at the end of it. That mutual admiration would cause the two to go seeking the Co-Op Championship. The team managed to capture the titles just a week after teaming up for the first time and would go on to defeat the competition over the next couple of weeks before finally dropping the titles to The Practice. On 2013-01-17, the two joined up once again after a long hiatus to take on the newly formed team of The Returners. Unfortunately, the match was canceled mid-fight due to the fire alarm going off during the match, causing everyone to evacuate the arena. Arino did manage to eliminate Locke Cole by accident at least. However, in the rematch on the 2013-01-22 show, they lost after Sabin Rene Figaro DDT'ed Shinya Arino through Table-san after THQuality reared its ugly head a few minutes of reversals and intense fighting. Season 3-4: Game Over... ▶ Retry / Quit On 2013-02-10 , the team entered the #1 Contender tag tournament. When they first took on The Practice, the Angry Video Game Nerd strangely entered the ring with an apple in his glove hand, because maybe an apple a day would keep the doctors away? Or maybe he was looking for someone to spit in the face of someone who doesn't want to be cool...like this guy. Nobody knows why... even after they defeated the mad practicioners, AVGN kept coming out with that apple as a good luck charm or something. Either way, the team managed to defeat both The Practice and Game Grumps before succumbing to the overwhelming might of Gerudo Skies in the finals. The quest to regain the Co-Op Championship will have to wait until another day. In their 2013-02-18 match against The Badmen, Arino got confused by the rules of wrestling, and started walking in place in front of Nappa's body after tagging out, eventually leading to a countout. A humiliating defeat for the Kacho at the hands of THQuality. The two participated on opposite sides of the Great tournament where the winner would become the new General Manager. Both Arino and Rolfe managed to defeat their first round opponents (Tingle and Eggman respectively) to advance in the tournament, but on 2013-03-19, both their hopes to become GM ended in round 2 with losses from Ganondorf and Gabe Newell. Fans were hoping the two would make it to the final so they could see the tag team face off againast each other. With the tournament now behind them, GameCenter FU once again joined up on 2013-04-23 against the newly formed Team America in a tornado-style elimination match. It was looking grim at first for FU in the early going, but both AVGN and Arino managed to battle back. In the end, AVGN rushed in to help his longtime partner and took out Guile with the F-Bomb and sky high powerbomb pin before rushing back out to hit Duke with the Power Glove Punch in a matter of seconds to give the nerds another win and setting up a match against the Elite Two, who had won a match that paired them up against GameCenter FU for a #1 contender title shot. That match went down on May 8th, 2013. The 20 minute slugfest featured everything from high impact moves, teamwork, and plenty of THQuality (gotta watch those stairs bro). A highlight of the match was when Raphael used Arino's finisher, the Last Continue, on him and Ezio speared the Nerd off the ropes. It only resulted in a two count. The end result came from one of the most bizarre and hilarious bits of THQuality ever. Ezio pinned AVGN, which resulted in a pin reversal and with the crowd believing a pin loop was to come. Raphael and Arino were fighting in the ring, but the Referee was frozen for good long while as the other two kept fighting. Eventually the ref finally fnished the 3 count and the Nerd and the Kacho now had a chance to become the first two time Co-Op Champions against the very dominant Gerudo Skies. Looking to gain back their "relevance" as AVGN put it, the team was ready to go out and become the first two-time Co-Op Champions on 2013-05-15... or so they had hoped. But Gerudo Skies were no game. They were the defending champs and what the audience would see over the next twenty minutes was one of the biggest beatdowns the Co-Op division had seen in some time. Whatever attacks they threw at Gerudo Skies were defended, every comeback cut short, every hope of victory crushed. By the end, the challengers had no answers for either of the champions and were outclassed on this occasion. Since there is no requesting a rematch in VGCW, GameCenter FU will have to work their way back up after being knocked down so hard. The only silver lining to come from that match was that it tied GameCenter FU with Raw Power for most tag team matches together. Even though they weren't champions, they are one of VGCW's most enduring tag teams and would most likely earn another chance for themselves down the road. Season 5: GameCenter Goes Gold After their crushing defeat to Gerudo Skies, both Arino and AVGN knew they'd have to step it up if they were to receive another shot at the titles. They each competed in singles matches and racked up some impressive wins along the way. Their experiences apart allowed them to prepare for one more attempt at the Co-Op Championship. First, they had to defeat the Game Grumps on 2013-07-31. The match was much closer than one would expect going in, but in the end, Arino's matches against Kazuya and Bowser allowed him to pick up AVGN's rare slack to give them a date with Wario Ware Inc. for the titles. That match took place on 2013-08-23. With Co-Op Championship matches now fought under tornado rules, the team's time spent in singles matches was well spent. Arino set his sights on Waluigi while the Nerd focused on Wario. The contest was very even, but it was looking like GameCenter would once again come up short as AVGN was on his last legs while Arino was about to face The Lousy Elbow. It was then that AVGN summoned all of his remaining strength to lift and drop Wario with his signature sit-down spinebuster. With Waluigi too focused on showing off, the Nerd secured the pin and gave GameCenter FU their second Co-Op Championship at long last, becoming the first team in VGCW History to win the Co-Op Championship twice. Due to a successful pair of singles runs and something about Dragon Balls, the two would not get a chance to team up again until End Game 5 where they would face off against Team America to see who would be exiting the season as champions. A rough start caused many to think that the titles would change hands, but Arino's gutsy performance in the middle of the match followed by AVGN's patented clutch rage at the end made sure that the titles weren't going to be leaving GameCenter FU's grasp on that night. Season 6-7: End Game Gamecenter FU would face only two challenges as a team during Season 6: Sonic & Knuckles and The Saiyans. AVGN and Arino would win both, with the second being in short order, to keep a firm grip on the Co-Op Championship. Having defended their titles at End Game 6, Gamecenter FU awaited the next team that wished to step into the ring with them and get blown out like an old NES cartridge. During the season, the pair would find the time to have ups and downs in singles matches as well. The Nerd scored big victories over Red and his own tag team partner in a special Christmas Eve match. On the other hand, he lost his two biggest matches of the season to Bowser and Gabe Newell, the latter being for the VGCW Championship. The Chief would only have one singles match outside his Christmas rematch, that being a Last Man Standing match against Charles Barkley which the Chief would win. Season 7 saw GameCenter FU go up against the very men that ended their first reign as Co-Op Champions in The Practice in an elimination contest. Once again, GameCenter crushed the competition to bring their Co-Op Championship record reign to four defenses. With a tag team tournament coming up, GameCenter FU would be watching closely to see who their next challengers were. As fate would have it, the Co-Op Contenders tournament was delayed, and one team had stepped out of the division's shadow to earn them the right to face GameCenter. That team was none other than Shadaloo. AVGN had bragged about winning this match and not even needing to participate in the upcoming tournament, and it appeared for awhile that his words of holding the gold for a whole year were going to come true as they took it to M.Bison and Sagat in the early going on 2014-04-15. But in the midst of this tornado tag match's chaos, Bison managed to sneak in a scissors kick just after AVGN saved his partner from a potential submission. This kept the Nerd out of the action long enough for Arino to be pinned by a Tiger Suplex. As AVGN tried to rally, Bison delivered one more kick before Sagat flung the champion into the air to end GameCenter FU's 235-day title reign with a devastating Tiger Uppercut. The upset loss would prove to be Gamecenter FU's final appearence, as the duo would only compete in Singles matches during Season 8, Kacho becoming caught up in said Season's evil plans, and the Nerd would retire from VGCW in Season 9. Team Dynamic Over the course of their time in VGCW, GameCenter FU developed into one of the tag teams with the most chemistry and became the best of comrades. The Nerd acted as the heavy hitter and as a source of encouragement for Arino when he doubted himself, giving him challenges for him to overcome and reassuring him he could do it. James was also usually always there to bail Arino out when he gets in too deep; GameCenter FU made effective use of hot tags quite often and, usually, to good effect...at least when they worked. Arino was the heart of the duo, and while he didn't excel as much as his partner, he could, and can, fight quite admirably when push comes to shove. Outside VGCW When not wrestling, both have played video games for their respective audiences. AVGN usually reviews terrible games that drive him to profanity and drinking while Arino tries not to lose his smile playing challenging ones. Tag Team Record Gallery Fu.jpg|GameCenter FU holding the champ belts after a victory. PRESSXTOKACHO.JPG|AVGN encourages his teammate before a tourney match gamecenterfuwin.jpg GCFU vs E2 pin.gif|Arino's Challenge: Defend AVGN's 10-second pin. Cleared!